Wikitubia:Interviews/DragCarTV
This interview was conducted on October 29, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- DragCarTV is a YouTuber with over 281,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I don't remember exactly how and when, but is was around 2007/08. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * Difficult to say, but one of the first videos I've ever watched was the Mortal kombat video from smosh and Jesus singing I will surive. Q3: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * DieAußenseiter, one of the first german comedy channels. Q4: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * Since DieAußenseiter I always wanted to do YouTube, but comedy, not gaming. 2010 when I started with my first channel I began with Need for Speed videos and Crash Compilation's of Gran Turismo and other Racing Games. Later I got inspired by jaimswallace's (Kryton) Rigs of Rods videos, I also began to make Rigs of Rods videos and later then I started with BeamNG and Fail videos. Q5: How did you come up with your YouTube channel name DragCarTV? * Basically I wanted to do a Racing Channel about Drag Racing in Gran Turismo, sounds stupid I know xD, and the first name that came into my mind was DragCarTV, altought I only uploaded one drag race between a Spyker and a Viper (still remember that :D) I've never changed it since then. Q6: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * It's alright for me, YouTube can do what YouTube has to do. Q7: How long have you played video games? * I don't know exactly, but at least 10 years. Q8: What's your favorite game? * Q8: GTA San Andreas. Q9: What's your favorite game to record? * BeamNG.Drive. Q10: Do you play games in your free times that you don't record and upload? * Yes, but currently I'm not playing very much except of Forza and some Fifa with friends. Q11: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * Currently it's Comedyshortsgamer, KSI and Simone Desue. Q12: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * No I don't have. Q13: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel? * To have memories & reaching people all across the world. Q14: You currently have over 58,600 subscribers. Did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * Never, even 10,000 subs was an unreachable goal for me back in time. I never thought I would get this much attention on my channel, but I'm really thankful for it. Q15: You currently have uploaded 158 videos. Did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * Yeah but not in this fast of time. Q16: Currently your most viewed video has over 1.4 million views. Did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * No, when I saw a video that had over 1 million views, I always was jealous xD. Q17: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * I don't really have specific goals for subscribers or views, I'm happy as it is and I just want to entertain as many people as I can with my videos as long as I can :) But for a certain goal, 3 million subscribers would be a dream. Q18: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * I didn't had one, because I never thought I would keep doing YouTube in the future. Q19: Are you planning on going to any YouTube conventions like PAX or VidCon? * Yes, I plan to go to gamescom next year. Q20: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Put quality over quantity, enjoy doing videos, upload recently and never give up. Q21: What is the future for you and your channel? * I would love to do YouTube videos as long as I can. Q22: Have you ever done a interview before? * No, that's the first one :) Category:YouTube Interviews